


manifester

by starruly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: "Homosexuality is found in over 450 species. Homophobia is found in only one." - Unknown





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hmm when am I not thinking of voltron?? anyways, the plan for this one is to actually be a decent fanfic..with chapters and all that good shit!!! The Plan is to upload a chapter once a week, so buckle in!

Keith sat at his desk, his head lowered into his arms, ashamed. As the bell rang, Keith didn't rise. He listened to the hushed whispers that fluttered around, knowing he was being stared at. He listened to the loud footsteps of his classmates flood out of the classroom, leaving him in deafening silence.  
  
He lifted his head up slowly, hiccuping a sob back and covering his mouth: he was now more of a laughing stock than he was just a mere 15 minutes ago.  
  
As he shoved his notebooks into his hand-me-down backpack, he heard a less than subtle cough come from the back of the room. His eyes went wide as he reared around in his seat, reared around to whoever had just saw him cry. Keith's face instantly went sour, angry, and he shoved himself up out of his chair quickly. He really didn't need to speak to this asshole right now, _Lance._ Before he knew it, all of the contents of his bag had spilled out: his bag looked like it had gotten snagged on the end of his desk, effectively ripping the bottom of it.  
  
He almost whimpered, his day getting immensely worse by the second. As he dropped down to quickly grab all the books, journals and pencils, Lance strolled up to him and crouched down, helping with the clean up. "I don't need your help, McClain." Lance slowly looked up from the mess, looked at Keith's face. His eyebrows drew together, an annoyed look on his face. "Can you not take a joke," Lance asked, drawing out the last part of his sentence, " _Kogane?_ "  
  
Keith's eyes went wide, his anger already flooding back. "Joke?! You thought what you said about me was a _fucking joke?_ " Lance laughed, obviously unaware of how upset Keith really was. "As a matter of fact, yeah, I do think it was a joke. A funny ass joke at that." Keith was appalled, his teeth grating. "So," he started, malice and hurt dripping in his tone, "calling me a _faggot_ , in front of the entire class is your idea of a funny joke?"  
  
Lance shrugged, unfazed. "The class thought it was funny, didn't they?" Keith's head felt like it was about to explode, his vision clouding quickly. He stumbled up and looked down at Lance, not quite seeing him clearly. "Never fucking speak to me again!" His scream reverberated throughout the empty classroom, and his footsteps were quickly gone as he ran out of the classroom.  
  
Lance sat for a while longer, surveying the mess that was still on the floor. He then stood up, his eyes flitting to the door Keith had just slammed. He clicked his tongue, annoyed. " _Prick didn't even pick up his shit._ " He gathered the most he could in two handfuls and shoved it all into Keith's desk, not bothering to pick the rest up. Lance grabbed his bag and whistled as he strolled out of the classroom.


	2. needed comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to add the 2nd chapter a day earlier :D hope you guys like it... kudos are appreciated, comments even more so!!!

As Keith shakily opened the front door, another pitiful sob ripped out of his throat. He slammed the door shut and left himself fall against it, sliding down the cold wood. He covered his face with his hands and gasped for air, his hands soon becoming drenched in his own tears.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
For the second time in the matter of minutes, he was caught crying. Of course it had to be Shiro of all people. Keith ripped his eyes away from Shiro's, not trusting himself to make eye contact. Shiro's balanced steps quickly made it to Keith, immediately crouching and resting his hands lightly upon Keith's shoulders. "Keith, what's wrong?"  
  
Keith stayed silent, his eyebrows taut and his eyes closed. Shiro gently thumbed at Keith's shoulder, and Keith knew if he didn't tell Shiro what had happened he'd never leave him alone. Keith's eyes opened, tears sticking to his dark eyelashes.  
  
"Some jock was just being a dick to me, alright?" Shiro's mouth became a rigid frown. "What do you mean? What did he say?" Shiro started rambling, his worried eyebrows creating lines between his eyes. "Is it your clothes? Your hair? We can always get you new clo..." Keith stared at Shiro, wanting him desperately to stop rambling.  
  
As Shiro became silent Keith sighed, his eyes going to the hardwood floor, eyeing a small piece of dust. "He called me a faggot." Keith could feel Shiro grip his shoulder slightly, could hear Shiro's breathe cease for a moment. Shiro opened his mouth but nothing came out. He opened his mouth again, intent on doing his best to help Keith. "I'm sorry, Keith. I'm sorry that happened." Keith's eyes watered again, ashamed, averted from Shiro's. "Can I go upstairs now?" Shiro frowned and he, very reluctantly, let go of Keith's shoulders. "Of course you can, Kiddo."  
  
Keith thanked God that Shiro was a person who knew when another needed space. As Keith rushed upstairs, he flung himself stomach-first onto his bed, gripping his pillow tightly. He laughed a pitiful laugh, tears flowing again. 'He only calls me Kiddo when he wants to know more.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short :( I still hope u guys like it ♡

Lance sighed heavily rounded the last corner, his small house coming into view. His next motions were robotic, ones he did almost everyday: he fished his earphones out of his pocket and plugged them into his phone, not bothering to actually turn on any music. As he fit the key in the door, he heard a deep bellowing voice, tone obviously angry. He then heard a shrill one, and it racked his brain. He gave up on the key and pulled it out, walking back down the driveway and going wherever his legs took him.  
  
'What am I gonna do for tonight?' Lance thought to himself, knowing his parents would be on his ass whether he went home now or later tonight. He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, searching for anyone who'd let him crash. Without scrolling far, he came to a viable option: Allura.  
  
He clicked her icon and the phone started to ring out, and he put it to his ear. It took a couple of rings before she picked up. "Hello?" Lance smiled, her voice instantly cheering her up. "Hey, Lulu. You think I could crash at your place tonight? I can buy us some McDonald's or something." Allura laughed, and Lance already knew her answer. "See you in 10, Allura." Lance hung up the phone without saying goodbyes, he was going to be there in a flash anyways.


End file.
